As is known, a tire comprises a tread surmounting a crown part exhibiting circumferential stiffness and transverse stiffness, this crown partly surmounting a carcass reinforcement. This carcass reinforcement comprises a plurality of metal reinforcing members placed in a radial orientation (that is to say making an angle of at least 80° to the circumferential direction in the tire). Furthermore, the tire includes beads intended to come into contact with rim seats, these beads comprising at least one reinforcing member in the circumferential direction (such as for example a bead wire). One way of linking the carcass reinforcement to the bead wire consists in at least partly wrapping said reinforcement around the bead wire, forming an upturn extending to some height into the sidewall. This connecting method may lead, under use conditions, to the appearance of debonding between the upturn and the rubber-based materials surrounding said upturn.
In the case of a tire of high loading capacity, it is often necessary for the carcass reinforcement to have, as reinforcing members, cables formed from a plurality of metal threads, these cables exhibiting, either because of the diameter of each thread or because of the structure of the cabling, or both these factors, a very high flexural stiffness. This flexural stiffness may lead to difficulties in manufacturing the tire, especially when having to anchor the carcass reinforcement onto the bead wire while forming an upturn. These difficulties are essentially due to the excessively high flexural stiffness of the reinforcing members, involving the application of large forces in order to turn the carcass reinforcement up around each bead wire. These difficulties are further exacerbated whenever the length of the carcass reinforcement upturn is too short and the bonding forces in the uncured state of the unvulcanized materials are not sufficient to keep said upturn in place throughout all the manufacturing phases up to the molding of the tire.